


Your(e) Love

by pumpimpie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpimpie/pseuds/pumpimpie
Summary: a/u where eren meets levi in foster care and falls in love. includes relationship between social worker erwin and foster child eren.





	Your(e) Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is my first ever story on here and idk what I'm doing, but imma just try and go with the flow. hope u all enjoy ! there's alot of grammar and vocabulary mistakes, which I will fix up soon. if u have any suggestions, recommendations, or criticism, pls don't hesitate to comment ! thabk u all !

"Are you happy?"

The man looked at him with a solemn face. He showed no emotions and little interest in the subject at hand. The boy being interrogated stayed silent. "Ok then. Let me rephrase that. In your predicament now, are you?" In his predicament now? How did the boy feel about it? He wasn't exactly sure himself. He did know that moving him into a foster home was supposed to make his situation better, and he's happy that he's no longer around the constant fighting and screaming at home. But his emotions were scattered everywhere. He didn't know how to feel about it, who to trust or distrust, and how to act around certain people. His foster parents, for example, were a sweet old German couple, and they treated him well enough. So, of course he would be respectful towards them, as long as they continue to respect him as well.

His social worker was quite the opposite. The middle aged man with already greying roots stared at the younger boy in front of him, waiting for a response. Still, the boy didn't know what to say. He was so unsure of everything, unsure of the future, the people by his side, his predicament itself. So he looked up to glare at the older man and shrugged at the question.

"I don't know" was all the boy said, as he continued glaring. The elder sighed. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Eren, y-you have to communicate with me. What do you mean "you don't know"? They're your emotions!" the elder almost screamed at Eren. The boy said nothing in return. He felt blood rush to his ears and neck, and balled his fists tightly, holding them by his sides so as to not punch the social worker yelling at him. It was obvious the man was getting irritated with Erens lack of response. He groaned and turned away from Eren, wiping his face in his hands and breathing deeply. He turned back towards the small boy in front of him. "Eren, I'm sorry for yelling at you. But you have to talk to me. You know we can't get anywhere with you being silent. You should know how you feel." The boy stayed silent still, so the worker continued speaking. "Honestly, Eren I- ugh, nevermind. It's a yes or no question, Eren. Do you feel happy now? Yes or no? Ja oder nein? Eren?"

Eren thought the question over once more. His situation had its ups and downs, but he couldn't say for sure he was happy with it. Maybe in the future things will brighten up and he'll be out of the system, but for now, Eren didn't think it was going to come quickly. It would take time of course, and he'll most likely turn out as a different person, who would've grown from his experiences in foster care. But that was in the future. Eren wanted to focus on the present, on the now, and he thought deeper. He thought about everything that has happened so far in foster care compared to his home. He thought about the response the social worker would elicit if he said yes, or if he said no. Would they place him in a new home if he said no? Would they place him back with his dad? What if he said yes? Would they leave him here and only contact him when his court date came up, like they always did? What would happen? Being rushed to answer the question wasn't helping with Erens uncertainty. He was ok with where he was at know, but he knows sooner or later the old couple will get tired of him for one reason or another. Why not just move now to spare them the effort? Eren quickly came up with a response in his head. As his worker stared at him, quietly waiting for a response, Eren made his decision.

"No, Eld, I'm not happy. I'm not happy here, or in this predicament," Eren cleared his throat, "I-I don't want to be here anymore." Eld's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but Eren continued, "I h-hate it here. The room stinks, the-the carpet smells like old piss, the boy above me talks on the phone all night, I can never get any sleep, I- Eld I don't want to *be* here !" Eren almost whined the end. He caught himself and collected his composure, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Eld, I want to go to a different home. The old folks aren't the problem, they're nice and all, but I just, i- i don't like it here." Eld wore a surprised expression on his face, but it soon turned cold and stoic, back to his normal hard gaze, and he nodded.

They didn't say anything for a few moments. Eld took out a pad and wrote a few things down, and Eren waited for some sort of response, for him to agree or disagree, or to completely dismiss Erens problems. The social worker tended to subtly dismiss anything that requires too much effort on his part, Eren noticed. It was very annoying for Eren when he needed something and his worker either completely ignored him or deemed his needs as unimportant.

After the long stretch of silence, Eld put his pen and pad down on one of the dressers next to him. He motioned for Eren to take a seat on the bed. Once Eren sat, Eld followed, ducking his head to fit with such a small amount of space above him. In the cramped bedroom, there wasn't much of anything besides a bunk bed and two dressers. One had a large mirror that stretched from one end of the room to the other. One side was covered in muck and grime, the other wasn't as bad, but not very clean. It disturbed Eld, how messy one side of the room was, while the other was only a little better. He started taking notes again. Eren felt Eld silently judging him, but he had no energy to explain how disgustingly messy his roommate was, or how even had tried to help clean up his roommates' side of the room, but it had already gotten that dirty in the span of a few hours.

It made Eren realize the conditions he lived in, and it gave him another excuse as to why he didn't want to stay. It was true that his room was messy, but he also feels like everything in the house is a little off. The old German couple, Mr. and Mrs. Kuchta, were very friendly and loved having company around, but they were also just... old. A little too old, in Erens opinion, to be taking care of foster children, and teenagers no less. The couple had three children already, one of them adopted and away at college, another lived in Germany, and the other visited once every two weeks to tidy up and clean the house. But even she was a little off. She acted more like a maid, didn't pay her parents or the boys any attention, and stayed in the house only as long as she needed to. Once she was finished cleaning she hurried out the door, without saying goodbye to anymore in the house. It was strange to Eren, how distant the children were to the couple. It made him wonder what happened between them, and how foster children like him fit into all of it.

In all honestly, Eren felt like he was intruding on their life. He was just thrown into their home. Although the couple welcomed him with open arms, he felt like he wasn't *really* wanted there, that they would be better without him, without having to care for him or his mood swings. It dawned upon Eren that thoughts like those are the ones he should be saying to Eld, not just thinking them. With a sigh, Eren cleared his throat, shifting his focus from the pattern fo his blanket to a pair of hazel eyes. Those hazel eyes snapped up from the notepad and stared back into deep emerald orbs. Eren swallowed.

"I-I only say I don't know because i... don't really know how to explain it. my feelings. A-About this house, about this situation, about... all of this. I don't know," Eren paused to look down at his hands, "I just know that I don't want to be here anymore. So, uh, yeah, I guess the answer is no. I-I'm not happy here."


End file.
